


the great white hope

by neptune (poseidon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, Gen, Hardcore Escapism, Humor, M/M, Multi, Politics, especially if you're american, lots and lots of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseidon/pseuds/neptune
Summary: A series of interconnected drabbles in a universe where Leia Organa is the Vice President and Poe Dameron is her chief of staff.





	1. Chapter 1

She calls him into her new office right after the team meeting. Frankly, he’s quite glad for it – there are only so many times one can refresh Google before the passage of time miraculously slows down and all news somehow grinds to a halt.

Poe gets up from his desk and fixes his hair before stepping inside the office of the Vice President. Damn does that title still give him chills.

“Ma’am, you called for me?” he says, losing the door behind him.

Leia looks up from her phone and gestures him over. She folds her hands over her desk and takes a deep breath. “Thanks for coming in so quickly.”

“No problem, ma’am,” Poe replies. He gives her a grin and is about to say more, when she cuts him off.

“Now, Poe,” she says, face set and mouth pressed in a determined line, “you know that I love you and appreciate everything you’ve done for the campaign and what you will do for the administration, right?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Good.” She takes a deep breath. “Then don’t take it personally when I ask, what the _fuck_ happened to my office?”

“Wait, what?” Poe quickly looks around. “I – ma’am, what’s – what’s wrong?”

She pulls out her phone and gestures him over. “Come on, Poe, keep up – haven’t you seen POTUS’ twitter pic? She’s in there in her artfully decorated new office. Willard just sent me this snap of him with this gorgeous landscape painting behind him – and he’s just an advisor.” She gestures around wildly. “What do we have, Poe? All I see are blank walls and a couple of couches.”

“They’re pretty artful couches,” Poe offers helpfully. He clears his throat after the look she gives him. “Well – I’m sure we can get an interior designer here and –”

“Poe, your heart’s in the right place but that’s not what I need right now,” Leia says. “POTUS wants me to do something like this too – some cute picture on social media about how I’m hard at work or some shit like that.”

“And you don’t want it against a plain boring backdrop because that doesn’t look good,” he finishes. He scratches his chin and looks around. “Okay, I’m thinking a nice sort of desk by the window – we change the drapes – with some sort of plant and a painting on the wall? And then you and I take a selfie?”

“You’ve got an hour,” she tells him. “I don’t want to know how it’s done – just see that it gets done.”

“Will do, ma’am.” He gives her a two-fingered salute and walks out wondering why he just did that. “Hey, Jessika? Where are you?”

“Right here,” she waves her hands over her head and leans further back into her chair. “God, these chairs are so plush – wonder how many days it’ll last for? I mean, it’s not like we’re in the West Wing where we’ll need to be off our asses all the time.”

“Well, right now, we need to be off our asses.” He heads over and pulls her to her feet. “I need you to grab a couple of interns and procure a nice desk, some drapes, and a plant or something.”

She scoffs. “What, is HGTV coming by to do an interview or something?”

“Nope – we have to get ready for a photoshoot.”

He sees the humor leave her eyes, replaced quickly with a deadpan look. “I thought we left this kind of nonsense behind in the campaign?”

“I think it’s just going to get worse from here on out.” He pats her shoulder. “Make sure everything matches.” He catches Finn heading inside and quickly pulls him over. “Hey, Finn, you’ve still got all that West Wing trivia in your head?”

“Uh, well, I mean, what’re you looking for?” he asks, giving Poe an understandably confused expression.

“I need you to lead me to the coolest and best-looking painting here. I’ll explain on the way.” He grabs Finn’s arm and starts marching out of the offices, Finn following him out of courtesy and curiosity.

They spend fifty minutes gathering everything and setting it up in the office, five minutes keeping one very angry senior advisor outside of the office so he wouldn’t try and steal his drapes back, three minutes to set up the Twitter account because Finn had forgotten the password, and two minutes readjusting Leia’s makeup before Phasma takes the picture.

“Any comments yet?” Leia asks, two minutes after it uploads.

Phasma clears her throat. “At suck-my-d-randy says, ‘Idk about the veep, but I’d defs do her chief of staff’. Wait, he’s added another one – ‘oh who tf am I kidding, I’d do the veep too’.”

There’s dead silence in the room for a long moment. Finn clears his throat. “Four more years?”

Leia sighs and pats his shoulder. “Let’s get through these four first.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe it’s _just_ been a week,” Finn says. He shakes his head. “I mean… god, are you sure it’s not next January already?”

“No, I am _painfully_ aware that it’s still this year,” Jessika says. She knocks back her drink and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “Not even a full week and we’ve already have what I’d call a scandal on our hands.”

Poe resists the urge to snort into his drink. “I wouldn’t really call it a _scandal_ …”

She scoffs. “Poe, I couldn’t walk down the damn street with you without being blinded by flashes,” she says. “You had a Buzzfeed list about you – a _Buzzfeed_ list, Poe. What was it again?”

“’Twelve Pictures of the Veep’s Chief of Staff that Will Make You Go ‘DAMN-eron’,” Phasma recites, and Poe marvels at how she manages to capitalize those letters with her voice. She looks deep in thought for a moment. “Number five was good – it was when we went to that fundraiser and got caught in the rain.”

“How do you remember all of that?” Rey asks, eyes wide.

“It’s my job to know things,” Phasma replies as she picks up her drink.

“Trust me, once you’ve stuck around with her long enough, you get used to it,” Jessika stage-whispers. “Now that we’re kind of on the topic, how’re you, Rey? How’s the job treating you so far?”

Rey shrugs. There’s a slight blush to her face, likely from the dim lighting of the bar they’re at. Poe actually has no idea where they are right now, which isn’t a good thing, now that he thinks about it. He shakes his head and focuses back on Rey as she speaks. “It’s been all right. Everyone’s been very nice – especially all of you – and the Vice President has been showing me all the ropes as we go along so, you know, it’s been good.”

“Nice to finally relax and get away from all our work, huh?” Finn says.

“Yeah, I feel you,” Poe nods. “It’s been a wild week – even without my sudden popularity.”

“And we’re just the _vice_ president’s staff,” Finn continues. “I mean, I wonder what POTUS’ office is doing right now. Think they’re out in their regular bar, drinking to a successful first week?”

“I doubt that,” Jessika says. “I’m sure they’re trapped in their offices somewhere, trying to avert a crisis before it begins or something.”

“They’re arguing about who’s turn it is to make a coffee run,” Phasma says, looking at her phone. She looks up to see the rest of them openly gaping at her. “I’m friends with Wedge Antilles, who’s friends with Bodhi Rook, and we follow each other on Snapchat.” She flips her phone over so they can crowd over and see. “Like I said, it’s my job to know things.”

“Hey, guys,” Bodhi Rook says from his snap. He waves at the camera. “So, uh, just wanted to let you know that Kay Tueso is being a real _shit_ today because they’re not getting us the sustenance we deserve.”

Off-screen, a voice shouts, “I’ve already told you, I’m not getting _anyone_ anymore _fucking_ –”

Phasma pulls the phone back when the video ends and Jessika shrugs. “I guess they’re still in the office.”

Finn raises his glass. “To having an easier job than them?”

“I’ll drink to that,” Poe says. “Let’s just hope this doesn’t jinx it.”

Jessika sighs. “Well now that you’ve said it, it’s _definitely_ been jinxed.” She drains her mug and gets up. “I’m getting another round. I’ll need it in the future.”

“That’s not how that works…” Rey mumbles, but Jessika’s already walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, guys, have you checked this out yet?” Bodhi asks. He steps into the bullpen and messes around with one of the TVs.

“I don’t know, is this a new episode of Google Chromecast?” Cassian asks.

“Ha, very funny,” Bodhi deadpans. “No, it’s this. Just – just watch.”

It’s a video of what Cassian believes to be a press briefing from the Vice President’s office, with the Director of Communications and fuck, he can’t remember her name. It’s a pretty memorable name, too, so he’s more than a little ashamed for having forgotten it, considering that his job hinges on remembering things.

Only she’s visible but off-screen, a reporter says, “… about the reports and corresponding pictures of Ben Solo spending time with Armitage Hux, son of Brendol Hux – the former general and outspoken critic of the current administration?”

The woman blinks, her expression eerily neutral. “You want to know about Ben.”

“Yes,” the reporter replies, though his voice sounds a little less certain.

“You, a journalist from a reputable organization, sit here before me, the Vice President’s Director of Communications, right after the Vice President has given a speech regarding the education bill, and decide to ask me about some rumors about her son – rumors which sprung up after a journalist like yourself took photos of Ben coming to and leaving his high school after it was specifically requested the press stay away from him?” She blinks again. “Is _that_ what you’re doing?”

“… N-no.”

She nods. “Good. And, by the way, you didn’t need to specify who Brendol Hux is – there aren’t many people named Brendol. Or Hux, for that matter.” She turns her head, presumably to address another reporter, and the video cuts out.

“Good, huh?” Bodhi grins. “I just found out about it.”

“Damn, that was a sick burn,” Chirrut laughs. “Sounded like that reporter shit his pants… Was that what the video was about? A reporter shitting his pants?”

“I don’t think so,” Baze says. “We couldn’t see the reporter – just the woman.”

“She’s the Veep’s comms director, huh?” Jyn hums. “What’s her name again? I know it’s something strange and unusual.”

“Says the woman named Jyn,” Bodhi says. “She’s Phasma –”

“Phasma Pentaghast,” Cassian finishes, finally remembering her name. “Yeah, yeah, I remember her. She’s good.”

“She’s not good, she’s _great_ ,” Jyn points at the screen. “Look at that, she put the fear of good into those lifeless asses. Where the hell did Organa find her?”

“She didn’t – I did.” He looks at Bodhi. “Brought her in to interview for your job, actually.”

“ _My job_?” Bodhi gapes. “What – _my_ job? So – so you weren’t going to hire me?”

“Bodhi, relax – we _were_ going to hire you, but not as Press Secretary.”

Bodhi looks affronted at that. “Why not as Press Secretary? I’m a _great_ Press Secretary – the press loves me!”

“You do make great jokes,” Chirrut says.

“Yes, thank you, Chirrut,” Bodhi walks over to him and takes his hand to give it a high-five. “I’m glad _someone_ appreciates me around here.”

“We all appreciate you, Bodhi,” Cassian sighs. “I’m serious – but you _know_ that you were basically a nobody back when you joined the campaign and though we love you now, we didn’t know you back then. Galen was the only one in your corner and Phasma had some great references herself.”

“Why didn’t we hire her?” Jyn asks. “And why didn’t I know about this?”

“This was back when we still hated each other,” Cassian says. “And there was a conflict of interests.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there,” Baze hums.

“Get me drunk and I’ll consider spilling the details.”

“I just have one last question about this,” Bodhi says. “What _was_ your plan with me, then?”

Cassian shrugs. “Consultant for Baze and Chirrut.”

“ _Consultant_?”

“That’s one hell of a demotion,” Baze says. “What made you pick him over the others you might’ve chosen for the job?”

“Another story that I’ll tell once we’re all considerably more drunk and Bodhi is significantly more secure in his job.”

“I’m plenty secure in my career,” Bodhi huffs. “I’m a _fantastic_ Press Secretary.”

“Yes, yes, we know,” Jyn says. She pats his arm sympathetically.

“Want me to get you something from the mess?” Kay asks, as they pass by the bullpen.

Bodhi shakes his head. “No, thanks.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to get you anything anyway.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

Kay shrugs and walks away.

“Still can’t remember why I hired _them_ ,” Cassian mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the story but I'm so stoked for the next movie. The Last Jedi, y'all - _THE LAST JEDI_


	4. Chapter 4

Poe’s stumbling into a coffee shop, adjusting his gloves and making sure his hair is straight while Jessika holds open the door for him.

“I’m just saying,” she says, “if _one_ of us gets a car, then we don’t have to freeze our asses off every morning for the next four years.”

“Okay, one, it won’t be _every_ morning, just on the mornings that it’s cold,” Poe starts, “and two, the problem with getting a car is that we don’t have –” He trips and stumbles, narrowly missing someone’s cup. He straightens himself. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I…”

“No, no, it’s completely fine,” Cassian Andor gives him a smile and Poe forgets how to speak. He points at them with the hand holding his coffee. “Hey, it’s you two – Poe and Jess. Funny coincidence we’re all here – both Chiefs of Staff and Deputy Chiefs.”

“Yes,” Jessika says. “Funny.” Poe still hasn’t managed to figure out how his vocal chords work.

Cassian chuckles, a tad awkwardly. “Well, um, me and Jyn usually come here to get away from people but I guess we should’ve known that would be impossible, living in DC.”

“Yup,” Jessika nods. “Impossible.”

There’s a moment of silence, cut short when Jyn comes over. “Oh, hey – you’re, uh, Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava, right? I don’t think we’ve officially met – Jyn Erso, Deputy Chief of Staff to the President. Then again, you probably already know that, huh?”

“We do,” Jessika says. She turns to Poe. “Don’t we?”

“Oh, um, uh,” Poe stammers.

She rolls her eyes and looks back at Jyn and Cassian. “Sorry about him – he doesn’t function well in the morning.”

“Oh, god, I feel the same way,” Jyn laughs. “Right, well, we should probably let you two go ahead and get something. We’ll see you around, then.”

They start walking away before Cassian turns back. “Actually, we should have lunch together sometime soon, don’t you think? Just to keep communications between our offices as open as possible.” He smiles again when Jessika and Poe nod (at least, Poe thinks he nods – he’s still not sure if he’s dreaming). “Great, I’ll set something up and let you guys know. Have a great day.”

Poe blinks, and blinks again. “ _Dios mío_ , was that really Cassian Andor? _The_ Cassian Andor?”

“God, you’re acting like it’s the first time you’ve met,” Jessika grumbles. “I can’t believe you left me hanging there – you know I can’t function until I’ve had a good hearty breakfast.” She shakes her head. “God, he must think we’re insane.”

“I gotta tell Finn,” Poe says, whipping out his phone. “I still can’t believe it – Cassian Andor, _here_ , in _this_ coffee shop!”

“You know what’s _also_ here? Coffee. And I’m going to go and get some.” She leaves Poe by the door and goes to the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

“And these drapes came from…?” Poe holds them up.

Finn quickly checks his phone. “They’re from the Roosevelt Room,” he says. “The President needs them in their as soon as possible – the replacement drapes caught on fire.”

“When did _that_ happen?” Poe asks. He climbs up on the table and tries to pull down the curtains.

“You and Jessika were out on that lunch date,” Finn explains. He stands nearby, leaning next to the desk and grabbing the vase off it. “I’m not really sure of the exact details, but I do know that it was only thanks to Phasma and Bodhi Rook that it didn’t go completely viral.”

“Ironic that during a meeting supposed to bring everyone up-to-date and on the same page, a shit-storm happens and I’m _still_ hearing about it,” he says.

Jessika opens the door, a little too loudly than she’d intended. “Hey, guys, I just –”

Poe jumps, tripping over himself and stumbling into the window. The drapes are ripped down and the rod smashes into Finn’s arm as he yelps and drops the vase. It rolls into the desk and – by some fucked up chance – causes the leg to break and for Poe to crash headfirst into the floor.

Jessika stares for a good couple of moments before coming to her senses and rushing over to help.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Poe groans. He sits up, rubbing his bruised head and staring at the ripped portion of the drapes.

“You can say that again,” Jessika mumbles as she gestures to the broken table. “This is definitely not a good thing.”

“At least the vase is fine?” Finn reaches out to touch it, and it breaks the moment he does. “Well, _fuck_.”

Poe runs a hand through his hair. “What’re we doing to do? Literally everything here is fucked. And it’s not like we have time to go out and buy new ones.” He runs a hand through his hair and looks to Jessika. “What time will the Vice President be back?”

“She should be leaving the Hill in half an hour,” Jessika says.

“Okay, get on the phone, talk to Rey and Phasma, get them to stall, then get started on the vase.” He turns to Finn. “Do you know anyone good at sewing or at fixing tables?”

“I’m good at sewing.”

Poe raises a brow. “Really?”

Finn gives a humble shrug. “I’m good at a lot of things.”

“Not surprised by that.” They smile at each other for a few moments before Jessika clears her throat. “Hey, remember how we only have a limited amount of time before the Veep comes back and we’re fucked for ruining other people’s shit?”

“Right, right,” Poe says. He stumbles to his feet and heads out of the office. “Hey, can anyone make a quick run to Walmart?”

A while later, the three of them are sitting in the middle of the office in what very well could have been an arts and crafts project, complete with mumbled swears and frustrated groans.

“Who the fuck even made this vase, anyway?” Jessika grumbles. “Looks like it was made by an overgrown ape or something.”

“Ben made it in art class,” Finn says.

“Huh. Guess I was close.”

She’s just wiping off the glue when her phone buzzes, telling her that the Veep is on her way back to the office. Finn sets in the table leg, Jessika grabs the drapes and quickly runs to return them, and Poe carefully sets the vase on a distant table somewhere else in the office, praying Leia wouldn’t notice.

They smile when Leia enters, carefully masking their embarrassment and guilt, and follow her into her office for a debrief. She sits down at her desk and spots the vase by the bookshelf.

Poe holds his breath as she walks over and stares at it, until she says, “God, Ben is _terrible_ at art, isn’t he?”

“Yes, yes he is,” Poe says. Beside him, Jessika struggles to stifle a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sorry I’m late,” Luke says once the door’s been opened. “Traffic was worse than I’d expected.”

“It’s no problem,” Chirrut hums. “Are you sure you don’t want to come inside? Baze is making his special curry.”

“Maybe on the way back,” Luke concedes.

“I’ve already added in your portion, Skywalker, so you’d better not bail out like you did last time,” Baze calls out and Luke laughs, helping Chirrut off the steps and closing the door behind him.

“It was much more fun when Baze used to come along with us,” he says. “Then again, he used to grumble and complain the whole time so maybe it’s better this way.”

“Hey, only _I_ can talk about my husband that way,” Chirrut jokes, playfully nudging Luke’s side.

“Sorry,” Luke grins. He shakes his head and watches a car go by. There’s a few moments of quiet between them before Chirrut clears his throat.

“I’m surprised,” he says, “that you’ve been here for so long and yet you _still_ haven’t told your sister you’re back in town.”

Luke lets out a slow breath. “She’s busy, you know that.”

“Not as busy as Mothma and yet she’s able to keep in touch with everyone from the old days. Back when everything was much more…”

“Different?”

“I was going to say crazy, but I guess that works too.”

Luke laughs again, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know,” Chirrut smiles. “At least tell me you’ve moved out of that hotel.”

“I’m with Wedge now,” he tells him. “He’s agreed to keep it on the down-low for now.”

“Even from Lando?”

“Even from Lando.”

“He’s got a lot of strength, that man,” Chirrut chuckles, letting it slowly drift into a sigh. “Sooner or later, though, you’ll be found out, and you’ll have to explain it to Leia why you’ve been gone so long.”

“I will.” Luke stops walking, standing in front of a small house. The lights are on inside, and he can see movement within. “I think they’ve started without us again. Ahsoka’s never been all that patient.”

“And who did she learn it from?” Chirrut says. “Obi-Wan was just as bad as her.”

“That’s an excellent point,” Luke says, and they step together toward the door.


	7. Chapter 7

“… and I think that should be all,” Mon says, as Cassian closes the folder. She smiles at Leia. “Cassian and Poe should be able to sort out the details, right?”

“Of course,” Cassian hums.

“We’ll be right on it,” Poe says. He starts to help Leia to her feet when Mon raises a hand.

“Actually,” she says, “I was wondering if I could speak with the Vice President alone for a few moments. Would you two mind waiting outside?”

Poe and Cassian file out together and end up standing side by side in front of the door. Poe shifts in place, trying to look like he’s Cassian’s equal and not another starstruck fan. “I wonder, uh,” he clears his throat, “what they’re talking about in there, the two of them. The Vice President and the President.”

Cassian shrugs. “They’re the two most important people in this country – I’m sure it has something to do with national security policy or the state of the nation or something like that.”

“You really think so?”

“I’m absolutely certain.”

* * *

“Look, if I weren’t married and she weren’t my head of security, I’d _absolutely_ fuck Evaan Velraine.”

Mon tilts her head back in a laugh. “Just as I expected.” She takes a sip from her teacup. “Okay, my turn.”

Leia scratches her chin, deep in thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers. “Cassian.”

“You just _had_ to ask me about _him_ , didn’t you?” Mon shakes her head with a smile. “Honestly? He’s a _very_ attractive man.” Her smile grows wider when Leia breaks out into another laugh. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Of _course_ ,” Leia says. “Hell, Han’s only met him once, and he’s _still_ jealous. Every time I come back from here, he’s always asking after him.” She pauses a moment. “Actually, Han might be interested in him too.”

Mon laughs again. She brings her cup to her lips, only to find it empty, and lets out a sigh when her phone buzzes right after. “Well, that worked out nicely. I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs in half an hour. Do you want to stay for that?”

Leia shakes her head. “Can’t. Have to go to this teacher’s union luncheon thing in a little while.”

“I’ll have Cassian send you and Poe the details then. Hope you have fun at that luncheon.”

“Hope they have decent food,” Leia mumbles to herself. She gets to her feet, straightening out her suit. “We should have more talks like this.”

“Indeed, we should,” Mon hums. “I’ll see you soon, Leia.”

“You two, Madam President.” Leia gives her a partial salute and heads out the door. Cassian walks in after, giving her an expectant look. “Well?”

Mon slowly gets to her feet, meeting Cassian’s gaze and holding it for a long while, before giving him a soft smile. “She would.”

Cassian grins. “Kay owes me fifty bucks.”

“They’re not going to be happy about that,” Mon notes.

“Yes, but when are they ever?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Jessika says. She scrolls through her phone and groans even louder. “Fuck me sideways, I can’t _believe_ this is happening.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it,” Finn says with a shrug. “It’s a funeral procession – we can’t just ask them to hurry it up and get out of the way.”

“We’re the Office of the Vice President, I’m _sure_ we can.” Jessika swivels her seat and turns to Korr “Can’t you make a few calls or something, Korrie?”

“I can, but if this gets leaked that we rushed a _funeral procession_ , of all things…” she trails off with a shrug and goes back to answering the phone.

“Told you,” Finn says. He sits down beside her and shrugs. “I don’t even get why we’re rushing this. I mean, it’s just a speech at an economic summit – what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Ransolm Casterfo is what could happen,” Jessika snaps.

Finn gives her a blank look. “Who?”

She glares at him before slapping her forehead. “Crap, I forgot you weren’t there during the campaign. Poe tells the story better than I do, and better than him, Greer Sonnel. Look her up sometime when you’re free.”

“I’m free right now.”

“No you’re not.” She types on her computer and a few seconds later, Finn’s phone buzzes. He lets out a sigh and heads back to his desk.

“Wonder what they’re doing in that traffic jam,” he mumbles to himself as he starts going through his emails.

* * *

“Got a five?” Rey asks.

Phasma shakes her head. “Go fish.”

Leia leans her head against the window and sighs. “Rey, remind me to have Han or someone teach you how to play poker. It’s more fun to pass the time that way, honestly.”

“He’s terrible at it,” Phasma mouths to Rey, who lets out a muffled chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Mr. November" by the National
> 
> Updates should be twice a week, Mondays and Fridays ~~as long as I remember~~


End file.
